The Chronicles of Brine book one: The Beginning
a note from the author: hello all. Thanks for stopping by this page and checking out thus fanfic. This fanfic is about the rather overused character known as herobrine. I would like some constructive criticism and feedback please and thank you. Please enjoy this The Chronicles of Brine: Book 1: The beginning Chapter one: Frozen ‍‍”Herobrine” the word keeps running through my head. What does it mean? Wait maybe it's not just a word but a name. Then suddenly I realized I was Herobrine. I opened my eyes and found that I was trapped in ice. I looked through the ice. I could barely see anything but I could make out a metal room with levers and controls directly in front of me. Then I saw a figure. It was a black splotch. It moved towards the control panel and flipped a lever and suddenly I was free. Or at least I was. Then the figure punched me in the gut. I woke up in a dark room. “Ung” I groaned. “Where am I?” “That can be answered.” answered a voice. “Who's there?” I asked groggily. “Oh just someone.” The voice replied. Suddenly a door opened. In stepped a person. The hooded cloak the person was wearing made it impossible to discern their gender. They cuffed me. “Follow.” They said. Like I had a choice. I followed him into a room with a chair and nothing else. The person directed me into the chair. “This is our interrogation room.” The person said. “The chief will see you soon.” A half an hour later or maybe more the chief came. When he walked in he looked grim. His cloak was black and he had a bandelier strapped across his chest. There was a scar over his right eye. “So.”He said gruffly. “This is the mighty Herobrine, I must say I'm not impressed.” “I’m sorry.” I said polity. “I don't know what you mean.” “Don't know what I mean?” He roared. “What do you mean you don't know what I mean?” “Well.” I said sheepishly. “I don't exactly remember anything besides my name.” “Don't remember anything besides your name?” He yelled. “How the heck do you only remember your name?” “Look.” I said running out of patience. “I want to know why I'm here.” “Ah well I suppose I have been being a little rude.” He said. “My assistant will explain things to you.” The assistant it turned out was the same person who led me to the room. He (for it turned out to be a he) had a dark blue tunic embroidered with gold runes and his belt had a golden buckle. His blond hair, fair skin, and blue eyes accented each other. He said his name was Foreigner. “You don't know anything about what’s been going on do you?” He asked . “Nope.” I replied. “Well.” He said. “I think that the best place to start would be for you to look in the mirror.” I did and what I saw shocked me. I had glowing white eyes. “Gah!” I cried. I looked down and noticed for the first time that I was bare chested and had a pretty good six pack to. “Okay now that's proof you don't remember anything.” He said. “W-what… Why… How…” I stammered. Then he said “Yeah there's a few things I should explain...” Chapter 2: Dark times The explanation was lengthy but I managed to get the main points. Apparently a long time ago I had befriended the mobs of the world. The zombies followed me blindly (of course zombies don't take much convincing if they have no allegiance. Their very dumb.), the skeletons liked me well enough although they were still slightly jealous of my organs and stuff, and the creepers well one of them had been my best friend. The rest of the monsters, well I kinda stopped listening after that. People were scared of me. After all they hated the monsters and hanging out with them gave me the creepy white eyes. Eventually a bunch of wizards (well actually they were redstone geniuses who used the redstone to imitate wizardry. Redstone was very new back then.) froze me. Unfortunately that turned out to be a mistake. It turned out that I was the only one keeping a bunch of dark forces at bay. As soon as I was frozen they rushed in and took over the monsters then they took over the world. Or at least the civilized parts and some of the uncivilized. I was kept frozen in a tower and the Wizards were given jobs as the personal assistants of these dark forces. The zombies became the foot soldiers of their army, the skeletons were scouts, the creepers still remained mostly loyal to me but had pretty much given up hope, and the rest, again I stopped listening. “If I'm so ancient then why do I look so young?” I asked. “We think it has something to do with the cryogenic freeze.” Foreigner answered. “But we're not sure. Anyway now that you're free you need to help us save the world.” So I suited up. I wore camo armor and a scarf to cover my face. I had a diamond sword strapped to my back and a quiver too. And that's when it happened. An explosion rattled the building. We ran to the main hall and saw a battle going on. Tons of skeletons and zombies and quite a few human foots soldiers too were pouring in through a hole in the ceiling. “Get Herobrine out of here.” Yelled the chief. “That is an order.” “Come on.” Foreigner said gesturing to a manhole cover. “Through here.” Chapter 3: The sewers We dropped down into the sewers. It was smelly and disgusting down there. I didn't feel good running away. “We have to go back and help.” I said. “No.” Foreigner said. “We have to get you out of here.” “But…” I protested. “No buts.” Foreigner said strictly. We forged on through the sewer. “Ugh.” I groaned. “It smells terrible down here.” “It's a sewer what do you expect.” Said Foreigner. Then I stopped. “Do you hear that?” I whispered. “Hear what?” Foreigner asked. “Wait I think I hear it too.” “It sounds like… Crying.” I said. I followed the sound and it led to a grate. I looked through the grate and saw a sort of cell on the other side. In the cell was a creeper and it was crying. “Excuse me?” I asked. “But why are you crying?” The creeper turned and faced me. When it saw me it stared at me in disbelief. “B-Bryan?” It choked out. I looked at the creeper and suddenly memories flooded back into my head. “Rose!” I said. “Aw man it's so good to see you but… What are you doing down here?” “Well let's see.” Said Rose in a sarcastic tone. “Could it have anything to do with the fact that I'm TRAPPED IN A PRISON CELL!” “God Rose.” I said. “No need to yell.” I turned to foreigner. “Do you have any tools to bust grates with?” I asked. “No.” He said. “But I do have this.” He held up a black square about the size of my hand. “What's that?” I asked. “It's a melt pack from the armory.” He replied. “It turns any metal into melted form of it.” He attached the melt pack to the iron bars and they instantly melted into molten iron. He then used a bucket on the source block. “Wow.” I said. “I don't remember much about the time when I was trapped but I’m pretty sure we didn't have that.” “Yeah you were trapped back in 1.5.” Foreigner said. “Now it's 1.15.” “I was trapped for that long!” I yelled. Rose dropped down through the hole where the bars were. “I know it's hard to wrap your head around bry.” She said. “But it's true.” Chapter 4: Out of the city We emerged from the sewers into a deserted street. “We need to get out of here.” Whispered foreigner. “But why?” I asked. “Aren't I supposed to be saving the city.” “Well yes.” Foreigner answered. “But you're not ready and they'll be hunting you.” “Oh.” I said. We crept along the city streets avoiding humans and mobs alike until we reached a building with a sign that said Pauline's private skytram services. “Why are we here?” Rose asked. “All the skytrams are run by the government.” “Not all.” Foreigner replied. “And the owner of this one owes me a favor.” We entered the building and I kept my head down. I had a feeling that if anyone saw my face I'd be in big trouble. “Can I help you?” The desk clerk asked disdainfully. Her brown hair was tied up in back and her brown eyes were cold and calculating. “Yes.” Foreigner replied. “I'd like to see Pauline.” “Do you have an appointment?” The clerk asked “nooooo.” Foreigner said carefully. “But I'm sure…” What he was going to say was cut off by a voice saying “What in blazes are you doing here.” “Pauline.” Foreigner said. Pauline looked angry. She had red hair and dark skin. Her green eyes had a steely gaze. She wore a white shirt and a black leather jacket. “I thought I said I never want to see you again.” She yelled angrily. “Weeelllll.” foreigner replied. “I do recall you saying that yes. But you still owe me a favor.” “Ugh.” She groaned “what do you want.” Chapter 5: The skytram battle Soon we were on a skytram out of the city. We had a relatively uneventful ride. Except for a few chickens that decided that Rose's head looked like a nice perch. When we reached the edge of the city Pauline began to set the skytram down. “This is as far as I'll take you. She said. But then at that moment a black skytram appeared out of nowhere rocketing straight for us. “Aw nuts.” Foreigner complained. “What is it?” I asked. “That's not just any skytram.” He answered. “That's a striker class. Their specifically designed to take down enemy skytrams.” Behind me I heard Rose swear. “Time to go.” She said and grabbed the controls from Pauline. Pauline just had time to yell “Hey” before we took off at top speed. “Aaaahhh.” I screamed. “This is worse than high speed minecarts.” Foreigner didn't answer. He was too busy throwing up over the side of the tram. Despite our high speed the striker class still caught up with us. “Pull over.” Said a voice from inside the tram. “We don't want to hurt you.” Then they rammed into us. “Feeling not mutual.” Foreigner said recovering from his puke. Pauline got on the weapons (yes we had weapons) and started blasting. “Open wide.” She yelled and started blasting. “It's not going to work.” Foreigner shouted. “These things can't be harmed by any of our current technology.” “Well then.” I said grabbing something from under the seat. “Let's try something else.” I pulled out a pickaxe. “Where'd you get that?” Foreigner asked. “It was in the emergency kit.” I replied. Then I did the most dangerous and impulsive thing in the universe. I jumped. Right across to the black striker class tram. I raised my pickaxe and whacked the tram. I kept whacking at the tram until I finally broke through. The driver looked up. “Gah.” He yelled. “How did you get in here no high tech device could get in here.” I held up my pickaxe. “I tried some good old low tech.” Then I punched him in the face. His gunner skeleton tried to reach for his sword but I grabbed him and threw him over the edge. I turned the wheel right and made the whole thing crash. But not before the driver grabbed the blaster and shot it. Our engine was shot and we were falling. “This is all your fault.” Pauline yelled at me. “Just because I’m the one who knocked the driver to the ground doesn't mean it's my fault.” I yelled back. “Yeah it kinda does.” She said. Rose swore again. “Let's stop blaming each other and start focusing on the fact that WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE.” She yelled. Than we crashed. Chapter 6: Survival When we crashed I braced myself for death. It didn't come. “Ung.” I groaned. “W-what happened.” “We crashed duh.” Pauline said. “Well on the bright side were out of the city.” I said. “Yeah.” Said Pauline. “But we're in THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!” Foreigner dug himself out of the rubble with Rose and said. “We're in the middle of nowhere aw crud.” I expected Rose to swear but instead she said. “Bry knows what to do.” “IIIII… Do? I asked. “Yes you do.” Rose said. Everyone looked at me expectantly. Not sure what to do I walked over to a tree and punched it half heartedly. Then I remembered. I knew how to survive. I started whacking away at the tree. “What's he doing?” Pauline asked. “He's doing what you guys are meant to do.” Replied Rose. “He's surviving.” I was on a role. I whacked the trees and crafted them into planks. I then built a house lightning fast. I furnished it and everything. “Whoa.” Pauline said. “Come on in.” I said. “How did you do that?” Pauline asked. When she asked that memories came back. “What… What has minecraft become.” I yelled. “What do you mean?” Foreigner asked. “You guys don't even know how to build.” I yelled. “That's what minecraft is about building, crafting, mining, and surviving. And you can't do any of those.” “Whoa.” Pauline said. Then I did something weird. I grabbed Foreigner and Pauline. Suddenly they understood. I knew they did. Because they were viewing my memories. Once I knew they understood I calmed down. “Sorry about that.” I said. “Come on in let's get some sleep. When I woke up I discovered that Foreigner and Pauline were gone. I went outside and called their names. “Over here.” I heard them call. I walked toward the sound of their voices. When I got there I discovered that they had a huge pile of minerals. “Holy cow.” I said. “That's amazing.” “I know right.” Foreigner said proudly. “You know what else is amazing.” I said in a teasing voice. “That you and Pauline are working together.” “What. no we're not.” Pauline insisted. “Whatever.” I said. “We should drag this to the house.” And so we did. We dragged it all the way back to the house. When we got there Rose was standing by the skytram. “Good you brought some minerals with you.” She said. “Now I can start fixing the skytram.” “Fix the skytram.” Pauline spluttered. “How?” “Duh with the minerals.” Rose said as if it was obvious. Night fell again and me and Foreigner took first watch. We stood by the damaged skytram with our swords drawn. The full moon was a big white square. It was beautiful. But Foreigner was anxious. “What's wrong?” I asked. “N-nothing.” He said nervously. “It doesn't sound like nothing.” I said. Then I noticed something. An ear peeking up out of his hood. “Uh foreigner?” I asked. “Why is there an ear peeking out of your hood?” Foreigner sighed. “It's a long story.” He said. “Basically I was out exploring back before minecraftia was completely taken over and I bumped into a werewolf.” “A werewolf?” I asked. “Yes a werewolf.” He said. “Anyway I ran into a werewolf and it bit me. Now every full moon I transform into a wolf freak unless I wear this.” He drew out an amulet. “The moonstone amulet.” “Whoa.” I said. Than suddenly out of the bushes leaped a creeper. It said some words in creepan and I won't tell you what it said but it made Roses curses sound mild. It leaped at foreigner and knocked the amulet right off him. I witnessed him transform into a terrifying wolf beast and kill the creeper then run off into the wilderness. I turned around and went inside to wake the others. Chapter 7: Wolf Chase “Where's foreigner.” Pauline yelled as we ran through the forest killing whatever mob happened to get in our way. “I told you he's a werewolf who ran off into the woods because tonight's a full moon.” I said. “Also since when did you care about foreigner.” “I don't.” She replied. Soon we heard howling and we knew we were getting close. We ran through the trees toward the sound and stumbled into a clearing. There was foreigner in wolf form eating a dead sheep. “Awooooooo.” He howled and then charged us. “Yah.” I yelled and ran at him with my sword. I attacked him warily as I didn't want to hurt him but it looked like he didn't feel the same way. I slashed down and my sword cut through his leg. Except it didn't. It simply passed through. “Uh what just happened?” I asked. “I have no idea.” Pauline answered. Rose swore just as I expected her to. Then a player came bursting out of the woods. He had chocolate colored skin and black hair. He wore a green sweatshirt and gray pants. His eyes were coffee brown. “Yah.” He yelled and attacked my friend with a samurai sword. He hit him a few times then threw a potion at him. Foreigner yelped and then fell to the floor and reverted back to normal. “Hello there.” The man said. “My name is Tafuzzy come over to my house you shouldn't be out here in the dark.” Chapter 8: The First Quest When we got to his house I asked Tafuzzy “excuse me sir but earlier your sword cut my friend but mine didn't. Why?” “Oh that's easy.” Tafuzzy replied. “You're using diamond. The only way to hurt a werewolf is with a silver sword or a wolfsbane potion.” “Ah.” I said. It didn't take long for foreigner to wake up. “What happened?” He asked. “Where am I?” Then he saw Tafuzzy. “Tafuzzy!” He exclaimed. “Aw man it's so good to see you. But wait I thought the government killed you.” “They thought they did.” Tufuzzy corrected. “But I managed to escape.” “Ah.” Foreigner said. “I also gathered some info that I hear you might need.” Tafuzzy said. “Really what?” I asked. “Well mr. Herobrine.” He said. “Please call me Bryan.” I said. “Well Bryan.” He said again. “I know how you're going to save the world.” “Yeah real useful.” Pauline said sarcastically. “Tell us how Tafuzzy.” Foreigner said ignoring Pauline. “Well.” Tafuzzy said. “It involves the four golden spawners.” “The four golden spawners.” Rose exclaimed. “But I thought those were just a myth.” “Nope.” Tafuzzy said. “And somehow the ruler has bound its life force to them.” “No.” Foreigner, Rose, and Pauline gasped. “Um is there something I'm missing here?” I asked. “The four golden spawners empower those who use them with the power of the mobs that they spawn.” Rose said. “Anyway.” Tafuzzy continued. “The locations of the first three are known to me. The first one is in the nether, the second one is in the lab of professor slyme, and the third is on the end.” “What do they spawn.” I asked. “My guess.” Tafuzzy said. “Blazes, slimes, and endermen.” “What about the fourth one.” Pauline asked. “No idea.” Tafuzzy said. “But I'm working on it.” “Well then.” I said. “It's time to head to the nether.” “One thing though.” Tafuzzy said. “Your only equipped with some basic gear. I'll need to equip you right for the trip.” “And I need to fix the skytram because first we need to get to the portal.” Rose added. “I can help with that.” Tafuzzy said. Chapter 9: Artistique Town The next few days passed quickly. Tafuzzy equipped us with silver swords for the hellhounds in the nether, enchanted diamond armor, enchanted diamond swords, potions of healing and fire resistance, and a couple more items that would help us in the nether. Rose fixed up the skytram and painted it a brilliant red and black. She called it The Scarlet Creeper. Pauline complained a bit about Rose taking possession of her skytram but when she realized - despite her lack of arms - that Rose seemed to have a natural talent for skytram maintenance and control she was okay with it. When we were ready to set off Tafuzzy gave us all long range communicators. “You should be able to hear me anywhere.” He said. We all climbed into the skytram and flew away Tafuzzy waving at us as we left. It was a long and not too eventful ride except for a couple of times where we had to hide the tram because we saw other trams. When we got to the place where the nether portal was it was nothing like we expected. We expected tall dark towers and black rock spires jutting out of the ground. Instead we were met with giant structures which Tafuzzy said we're pixel art. There was a pikachu from the Pokemon game series, link from legends of Zelda, Mario from Mario(duh), Kirby from kirby(again duh), and donkey kong from donkey kong(duh for a third time). There was also non game related pixel art such as a cat, a dog, and surprisingly a pancake. We landed in a forest clearing not too far from where the pixel art was. We walked towards it and discovered that it was built in and around a town. A sign at the entrance to the town read Artistique Town. We entered the town and found a tavern called the painted sunset. In the tavern we asked the bartender about the nether portal and he said he didn't know anything about it. We were about to ask someone else when we heard someone whispering to us “psst over here.” They said. We turned words the voice and saw a person with a hood covering their head sitting at a table in the corner. We walked over to them and sat down. “These people have been brainwashed.” They whispered. “If you ask them about the nether portal they will say absolutely nothing about it but ask them to much and they will attack you.” “How are you not brainwashed.” Pauline asked. “Let me show you.” They said and they pulled down their hoods revealing that they were a (male) skeleton. “Ah.” I yelled. Rose swore. “Do not be alarmed.” He said. “My name is Pierre. I have no allegiance to the ruler and will willingly help you take it down.” “But why?” I asked. “This town used to be a town of artists and beautiful sculptures. But ever since the ruler put the portal here it has been a horribly boring place because no one will paint anymore.” He said. “But the ruler forgot to make his mind control machine work on mobs since it assumed we were all under its control.” “So you're an artist?” I asked. “Yes.” He replied. “Okay lead us to the portal.” I said. Chapter 10: The Portal We made it there just fine. A few people gave us weird looks but me and Pierre kept our faces hidden so we were doing pretty good. We made it to the portal room entrance which was a hidden door in a pixel art of Luke Skywalker battling Darth Vader. I found it kind of ironic that the entrance to the portal that leads to the dimension of doom was inside a portrait of one of the most heroic battles in the history of media but I didn't comment. Once inside we searched for the portal. While searching we ducked out of sight of a soldier and peeked around the corner. That's when everything went wrong. The solder spotted me and hit a button. Suddenly an alarm blared and a voice came over the loudspeaker. “Intruder alert, intruder alert!” It said. We ran. Finally we ran into a room and skidded to a halt. Foreigner dug out his com device and spoke into it. “Tafuzzy.” He said. “We're in the portal room but we're having a little trouble. There's a friend here that we'd like to make it out without being captured. How can we do that?” Tafuzzys voice came back over the com. “I gave each of you two pre programmed telepacks.” He said. “Give one to your friend so that he can get out of there and to the base.” “Just one thing.” Foreigner said back. “Our friends a skeleton.” “Don't worry I've seen weirder.” Tafuzzy said. “Now give him the telepack and get through the portal.” We did as we were told. Chapter 11: The Nether We came out in a metal room with a metal door at the end. We exited through that door into a dimension of fire, lava, and heat. “Holy cow.” Pauline said. “I know right.” Foreigner said. “It's hard to believe people used to come here all the time. Especially you.” He pointed at me. “Me?” I said incredulously. “Right I keep forgetting your amnesia.” Foreigner said. “Back in the old days you used to operate out of the nether. Using it as a base for your anti mob hunting campaigns and stuff.” “Never mind that.” I said. “How do we get to the spawner?” “Suddenly a voice crackled from the com speaker. “What an excellent question.” The voice said. I jumped in fright and Rose swore. “Gah.” I yelled. “Tafuzzy don't do that.” “Sorry.” He said. “Anyway I know where to look.” “Where?” I asked. “In the nether fortress.” He said simply. “Wait nether fortress.” I said rubbing my forehead trying to remember. “Long narrow passageways propped on stilts filled with wither skeletons and blazes right.” “Aw man I wish.” Tafuzzy said. “They used to be like that but they've been updated to be more like castles now. And they've got hellhounds guarding them.” Rose swore again. “I remember those used to be so fun now they sound dreadful.” She said. “Only a creeper could find hell fun.” Pauline said. “Let's start looking then.” I said. “We won't have to look far.” Foreigner said. “It's right there.” We looked where he was pointing and saw a huge red castle looming up at us. I gulped. Rose swore. Chapter 12: The Nether Fortress We set off for the nether fortress. We passed a couple of pigmen on the way but they ignored us. Or at least most of them did. One pigman saw us and said “omigoditshim.” Really fast. Then she rushed up to me and said “nowayyourherobrinei’msuchabigfan.” I gulped. “Uhhh yeah.” I said. I know real smooth. Luckily Rose came to the rescue. “Do you mind not announcing our presence to the whole nether.” She said irritably. I didn't know why she was being so rude to that pigman (or pigwoman I guess? PigGirl?) but it didn't put her off. “Oh Iiiiii get it.” She said. “You're on a secret mission. You must be Rose but who are you two.” She pointed to Foreigner and Pauline. “I’m Foreigner and this is Pauline.” Foreigner said. “Huh I don't remember you in the comics.” The piggirl said. “Um excuse me.” I said. “But who are you and what's this about comic books.” “You mean you don't know.” She said and she looked horrified. “Your famous.” Than she started rambling off about something. During a break in the rambling I said “yes but who are you.” “Oh.” She said. “I’m Grizelda.” “Okay.” I said. “Just a guess but I'm going to say that my life is probably super awesome in the comics.” “Yep.” She said. “Okay so the truth is.” I said. “My life sucks.” She stared at me in disbelief like there was no way she saw that twist coming. “Whaaaaat how?” She said. “Have I mentioned that I've been frozen for thousands of years.” I said. “Oh yeah I heard rumors and stuff but I never really believed them.” She said. Then she started rambling off again. “You wouldn't know how to navigate the nether fortress?” Pauline asked looking like she was losing her patience. “Oh yeah I can do that.” She said. “Why?” “Cause we need to infiltrate the nether fortress.” Pauline replied giving me a look like can you believe this. “Oh yeah I'll totally help you because until now I was bored.” Grizelda said. “Now that that's cleared up let's invade the nether fortress.” Said Foreigner. We set off again. When we got to the fortress we had to sneak past the guards. That was easy because of the invisibility potions Tafuzzy gave us. Then when we were in we had to find the spawner room. We went through a narrow network of tunnels dodging hellhounds, wither skeletons, blazes, and the occasional soldier. After a while Grizelda said “we're almost there.” Rose cursed. “Usually this is when things start to go wrong.” She said. “Nah we're fine we're invisible.” Grizelda replied. At that moment the invisibility wore off. Rose swore again. Chapter 13: The Hallway to hell We were seen by a guard and he hit the alarm. We ran. Rose cursed a third time. “This is the portal base all over again.” She yelled. “Except instead of an artistic skeleton we have a fangirl pigman with us.” “As I said before.” I yelled. “My life sucks.” We ran and ran until eventually we ran behind a door and shut it. Then we broke the locking mechanism. “Okay we should be safe.” Foreigner said. “What do you mean should be.” Pauline said scornfully. “Guys calm down.” I said. “Grizelda where are we?” “Ummm I think we're in the hallway to hell.” Grizelda said. “The hallway to hell?” Me, Rose, Foreigner, and Pauline said together. “Yes.” Grizelda said. “It leads to the throne room where the spawner is.” “Okay then.” I said and took a step forward. “Let's go.” My foot hit a tripwire. Suddenly flaming arrows came out everywhere. Wait they weren't arrows they were lasers. “You've got to be kidding me.” I yelled while dodging laser fire. “I remember when we just used dispensers.” Rose swore. “Really.” She yelled. “We're about to die and that's what you're complaining about.” “Sorry.” I said sheepishly. We ran straight into the throne room. “Everyone okay?” I said. “Oh you're all okay.” A voice said. “But you soon won't be.” Chapter 14: General Blaze-Akin We all turned around to the most disturbing sight we'd seen yet. It was a man dressed as a gruesome cross between a blaze and the Pokemon blaziken. He was laughing manically and standing in front of “The golden spawner.” I said. “That's right.” the man said laughing. “The source of all my power and your demise. For I am general blaze-akin the almighty leader of the nether army.” Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. I remembered something. “Your one of the jerks who froze me.” I said. “Yes the last one.” He said. “My brothers died because of foolishness. There posts are taken over by others.” I growled in anger. “Jerk.” I said sounding very deadly. “Oh no.” He said sarcastically. “You're going to attack me and I'm going to die. Ha I have an unlimited army blazes attack.” At that a bunch of blazes flew out of the spawner and started blasting. Luckily we all swigged fire resistance potions in time or else we'd be dead. We rolled and dived to avoid blaze fire. I shot a few with my bow and foreigner managed to get in close and slice them. General blaze-akin didn't like that. “Hellhounds attack.” He screamed. And a bunch of hellhounds burst out of the spawner. I sliced at the hellhounds with my silver sword and Rose blew up a few of them. General blaze-akin was really mad now. “How about this.” He shouted. “Come Giant, come ghasts, come wither skeletons.” Suddenly wither skeletons burst out of the spawner and in a storm of fire the roof came down and a Giant's head appeared along with a bunch of ghasts. “No way.” Foreigner said. “A nether giant.” Suddenly I heard a scream. Grizelda had been hit by a skeleton and passed out. I ran over to her and placed a telepack on her chest. I pushed the button and sent her back. Now I was angry. He could hurt me. He could hurt my friends. But he couldn't hurt innocent civilians. “You think you're so great.” I yelled turning to general blaze-akin. “Well yeah.” He said. “Of course I am.” “You think you can do whatever you want.” I continued. “Well you can't. You can't do whatever you want. You keep hurting people. Innocent people. I… WILL… NOT… ACCEPT… THAT…” “B-B-Bryan.” Rose stuttered. I looked Down and saw that I was floating. I didn't care though. I let out a scream of rage and light blasted out of every part of my body. Every monster on the opposing side was vaporized. General blaze-akin was encased in a cage of electricity. After that I don't remember much. I heard an alarm. I felt like I was being carried. I heard the woosh of a portal and felt the squeeze of portal travel. The last thing I heard before I passed out was a voice like a mad scientist saying “Ah guests. GUARDS! Throw them in a holding cell!.” to be continued Category:Chronicles of Brine (CoB) Category:Fanfictions